The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program that are suitable to be employed at the time of recommending content or the like.
In the technical field in which content or the like is recommended, various plans for allowing the recommended content or the like to be accepted by a user are typically devised.
For example, with collaborative filtering or the like heading the list, techniques of improving prediction accuracy of evaluation on the content by a user and recommending the content matching the preference of the user are employed.
In addition, for example, a technique of extracting keywords or the like indicating features of the recommended content and presenting the keywords or the like as a recommendation reason has been proposed (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-58842).